


Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Baby Beta's Baby Brother [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Proud Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek says goodbye to Y/n.





	Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Finale

Over the next few years, Derek became a guardian of sorts to y/n. 

His parents knew all about Derek, having met him when he was with y/n and Liam. 

They trusted him, because Liam told them he was a good man.

Y/n more often than not, was left with Derek, instead of going to day-care. 

He spent almost all of his time at the Hale house, Derek having fixed it up, thinking y/n deserved to have a real place to stay, instead of the cold loft.

He also became a lot closer to Peter, the older wolf having moved into the house after Derek offered, wanting the last family member he had around to be with him, knowing he had changed now and y/n wasn’t in any sort of danger around him.

“Come on, y/n. We’re gonna be late”. Liam shouted up the stairs, waiting for his brother to come down. 

Y/n rushed out of his bedroom, running down the stairs, the Totoro backpack bouncing as he skipped to the door, running out and into Derek’s arms.

“You ready, buddy?” Derek asked as he held y/n, placing a kiss in the child’s hair.

Y/n nodded, climbing into the back of the car, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek, as Derek and Liam got in too.

They drove for around 20 minutes before arriving at their destination.

All four of them climbed out, y/n getting nervous and not wanting to go.

“Come on, bud. You’ll be fine. We’re all gonna come pick you up once you finished. Then, we’ll get some ice cream and go watch a movie”, Derek said, stooping down to y/n’s level.

“Promise?” he asked, completely nervous.

“Promise. You’ll be ok, buddy”.

Y/n looked to the men, seeing them all smiling encouragingly at him. 

He nodded, before walking towards the teacher, ready to begin his first day of elementary school.

As he was walking in, the teacher asked him who the three men were.

He turned around and smiled at them, before answering the teacher.

“That was my Uncle Peter and my brothers Derek and Liam”.

Derek smiled, having used his hearing to listen to the conversation, proud of his baby brother. 


End file.
